


Пісня повстанців

by jedi_katalina



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fanvid, Gen
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Summary: Чи в нас не та Сила, що у батьків була, не тая шабелька у нас?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Пісня повстанців




End file.
